A computing device configured for telecommunications, such as a wireless phone, is generally capable of processing various types and encodings of media. However, not all telecommunications devices connectable via a particular network necessarily support the same types or encodings. This can restrict users' ability to communicate with other users having different types of telecommunications devices.